


November Night

by Elaine (LumCheng)



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom He Tian, Frottage, M/M, One Night Stands, Porn, Rough Sex, because there is none, consent & condoms, don't look for any plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24656428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumCheng/pseuds/Elaine
Summary: Actually I wanted to work on my other fic tonight, but then I saw this request on tumblr and felt inspired to write some porn.Prompt was something along "TianShan One-Night-Stand" lolThis turned out to be longer than I had intended, so there's 2 parts, sorry.
Relationships: He Tian/Mo Guanshan (19 Days)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 156





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [i_got_these_words](https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_got_these_words/gifts).



They've done it for years — dancing around each other, teasing, flirting, fighting.  
But never crossing that one line.

Mo has gotten used to it by now.  
He knows not to expect anything. He Tian is a tease, loves to provoke him, and Mo knows better than to get his hopes up.

Reluctant and annoyed at first, Mo had found his advances rather disturbing. However as the years went by and life got more complicated, he'd found himself more and more drawn towards the other man.

Oftentimes he had laid there at night - in that shithole he called his apartment, chipped plaster and damp walls, mold growing dark and dangerous around the tiny window - he had laid there, single mattress on the floor, and thought about He Tian while jerking off.  
Flushed cheek pressed into the pillow, eyes squeezed shut, his legs squirming in frayed, open jeans hanging low on his hips. He had stroked himself hard, imagining his friend going down on him, his hips bucking up into his hand and He Tian's name on his lips, when he came.

They'd seen each other less often in recent years. He Tian being busy, only showing up every few months, always unannounced. These random, short get-togethers always fuel Mo's fantasies. Every time He Tian leaves, he thinks of new scenarios in which they could've seduced each other and going all the way.

But it's always light conversation on these dates. Sometimes Mo is bold enough to respond to the teasing. Mostly by snapping at him, while his body is an open book that screams _just do it!_ And then they kiss.  
Hurried and sloppy, mouth open, tongues sliding against each other, hands holding on to shoulders, fingers twisting into fabric.  
And that's it. There's never more than that.

Whenever He Tian breaks their kisses, he takes a moment to look at him. To _really_ look at him, studying his face while smiling before drawing back completely and letting go of him.

Mo wishes there was more. He _needs_ it. But he knows by now that He Tian is never going to give it to him.  
So he did the only thing he could think of to try and cure his aching need.

He started fucking other guys.

It was awkward at first. Heart racing in his chest, a queasy feeling in his stomach, his body being tense and nervous.  
It got easier with time though. He almost fell into a routine. Making a habit out of searching for men who'd resemble He Tian. It was gratifying seducing them. His inner self sneering at how they fell for him. The sex was good. Great even at times. But none of them could actually replace He Tian.

Mo was always left wondering what it'd be like to fuck the Original instead.

And then — one day in late november — it finally happened.

He Tian had shown up out of the blue again. All smiles and casual attitude, acting like they were best friends or old lovers.  
Mo had agreed to watch a movie at his place after work. He had long stopped feeling embarrassed about that tiny souterrain apartment, afterall He Tian had seen it before.  
There was no need to try and impress the offspring of a mobster family. Mo had never really tried anyway.

They had rode together on his secondhand scooter, He Tian's arms around his waist, crotch directly behind his ass, their thighs being pressed together on that small seat.

It had been a rather short ride and now they're sitting on his mattress, in that tiny, crammed room, drinking Jack Daniels and watching Pulp Fiction on that small tube TV on the floor.

He Tian lights a cigarette while Mo takes another sip from the bottle. The liquor burns on his tongue and in his throat, all the way down into his stomach. It makes him feel warm, heat spreading to his cheeks.  
He gives He Tian the bottle in exchange for the cigarette and takes a drag before pointing to the window.

"Open it", he says, blowing out smoke. "I told you many times not to smoke in here. The room's too small."

He Tian scoffs and gets up, walks to the window, dark boots scraping over concrete floor.

"Look at you... such a hypocrite."

Mo shrugs.  
Once He Tian opens the small, rectangular window directly below the ceiling, a gush of cold november air invades the room.  
He turns around, TV lights flickering on the wall, tinting the room in a blueish hue.  
Mo keeps on smoking, back against the wall, gray tanktop hanging from his lean body, one knee up, drawn towards his chest, his other leg sprawled out, foot on the floor over the edge of the mattress.

Without another word, He Tian comes closer, takes one last swig from the bottle, before dropping to his knees next to Mo and blindly placing the liquor somewhere behind him on the floor.  
The redhead looks up — he wasn't paying attention to the movie anyway — and offers He Tian his cigarette back. The other man reaches for it and takes another drag, then stubs it out on the floor next to the mattress.

Mo watches it but doesn't say anything, though his eyes go slightly big in surprise when He Tian grabs the hem of his black shirt and drags it up and over his head in one disturbingly elegant motion.  
He moves between Mo's legs, eyes fixed on his face, grabs his hips before pulling him closer towards him.

"What are you doing?"

His voice sounds breathy, incredulous, his own hands coming to lie on He Tian's leather clad thighs.

"Isn't this what you want?", he asks in response and it sounds like the most natural thing in the world. Like this was the next logical step in their weird, erratic friendship.

Mo can't argue against it. It is what he wants. What he had been wanting for the past ten years.  
A part of him can't believe that this is about to happen, expecting He Tian to stop at any moment now, laughing it off and talking about the stupid face he knew he was currently making.

But He Tian doesn't stop. He leans forward, hands moving from his hips up onto the mattress, next to his shoulders. They shift a little until Mo lies flat on his back, the wall next to him. He can feel He Tian's warm breath ghosting over his face, he smells like whisky and cigarettes - probably the same as him right now.

When they kiss it's slow and sloppy at first, almost sleazy. Their open mouthes and wet tongues rubbing against each other, creating obscene, wet noises, small gasps escaping their throats, followed by loud exhales through the nose.

Mo's hands had wandered up towards the back of He Tian's head, grabbing fistfuls of black hair before pulling him back to nip at his chin, tongue sliding down his exposed neck.  
He Tian groans and pushes his hips forward, grinding his own crotch against Mo's, creating friction, making them feel each other's growing hard-ons.

The redhead wraps his legs around He Tian's waist, making it easier for them to move against each other.  
Their kisses become deeper now, with Mo pushing his tongue into He Tian's mouth and the other one starting to suck on it without hesitation.  
He can feel He Tian's strong grip on his hip after one of his hands slid down, fingers digging into the soft flesh above the pelvic bone.

He pulls away from the kiss, head tipped back, gasping for air, before looking down on Mo, hips rolling, that everlasting smile back on his lips, tongue sliding over the top row of his front teeth.  
Mo swallows hard.

"You like this?" He Tian's baiting him again. The redhead huffs, but there's no point in denying it when his aching erection is trapped between their writhing bodies. It's like a long-awaited dream coming true.

"Fuck, yes!"

His nails scrape down He Tian's naked back, leaving faint red marks, causing him to hiss.  
He cups that perfect, firm ass with his hands, fingers squeezing, trying to pull him closer, heels digging into the back of his thighs.

"Hnn, fuck!", He Tian gasps, short of breath. His pants are _impossibly_ tight, Mo's grip on his ass incredible strong. The friction proving to be too much, he can't help himself.  
He keeps pushing against him, thrusting once, twice. It doesn't take much. His forehead sinks down on the redhead's shoulder when he comes, panting heavily, eyes closed, heart pounding wild in his chest, warm breath moist against heated skin.

Mo lies there, eyes big, staring at the ceiling, still painfully hard and horny.  
_This is amazing!_ , he thinks. He still can't believe it's happening and he tries to remember every little detail, filing it away in his brain for later. He knows he'll jerk off to this very memory for months to come.

He Tian starts moving above him, leans back and looks into his face, hair dissheveled, expression mellow.

"Fuck!", he laughs. "I just totally came in my pants."

Mo doesn't know if he should take this as a compliment, but he doesn't ask. He lets go of He Tian's waist und relaxes his thighs, the bulge in the front of his jeans throbbing with every frantic heartbeat.

"You want more?"

_tbc~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I'm so sorry for splitting this. I have part 2 almost ready, but have to rewrite some paragraphs for a better flow. So I'll do that after sleeping ^^; Hang tight, guys, the rest will be delivered soon~


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mrr, if you find grammar mistakes or spelling errors - you can keep them! lol  
> 

"You want more?"

The redhead covers his eyes with his forearm and groans. "That's quite obvious, isn't it?", he hisses and palms his crotch with his free hand, gently rubbing over the blue fabric.  
He Tian laughs and sits back, peels out of his tight leather pants, the front still warm and sticky. Mo drops his arm, gaze wandering to the side where the TV plays the DVD menu on endless repeat. He extends his arm and manages to catch the remote. He turns it off.  
Darkness surrounds them immediately, slowly penetrated by the moonlight coming in through the window when their eyes start to adjust.

He Tian crawls back up, completely naked now, swats Mo's hand away and firmly rubs over his jeans clad erection.  
His fingers brush along the waistband, before undoing the button, dragging down the zipper.  
Mo takes a shaky breath when cold, long fingers finally free his aching hard-on.  
He Tian wraps his fingers around him, stroking up and down his entire length, before his tongue darts out, licking over the tip.

"...ffffuhhck", Mo groans and can't help but thrusting up his hips, wanting to feel more of that welcoming heat and wetness.  
He can hear the chuckle in He Tian's throat, deep and breathy, but before he can say anything, there are warm lips around his cock, a wet tongue sliding along the underside as he glides deeper into He Tian's mouth until he can actually feel the back of his throat.

He almost laughs then, drowning in pleasure, sound choked by more gasps when He Tian starts moving his head.  
The grip on his squirming thighs is strong —even through the fabric!— and Mo knows he'll have bruises there for days to come.  
His fingertips run through He Tian's dark hair, brushing some strands out of his face, so he can get a better look at him.

He can barely see it, but he can clearly feel it— He Tian's cheeks hollow, creating suction, alternating between just sucking the tip and going down all the way.  
Mo licks his lips, unconsciously, desperately tries to hold back, his abs hurting from the strain. He's painfully close already, doesn't want to come yet, wants to prolong this moment, savor it, burn it deep into his memory. Thankfully He Tian has no intention of letting him come just yet.

He draws back, lets him slide out of his mouth, lips glistening wet with saliva. He smirks and bends down again, this time to lick along his protruding hip bones, tracing the V-line, teeth scraping over quivering skin. Carefully he catches a piece of that skin between his teeth, pulling on it, refusing to let go, making the redhead moan with pleasure and pain.

"Ahhh, please... fuck!"

He Tian sits back on his heels, stroking himself hard again with one hand, the other on Mo's cock, giving it a few quick tugs, before pausing and leaning to the side. He lets go of both of them, reaches for his pants on the floor and fumbles around for a second, taking a condom from one of the back pockets.

"Little Mo", he purrs in an almost mocking demeanor, the use of his old nickname sending shivers down his spine. "You wanna fuck me or you want to be fucked?"

Mo blinks. He didn't expect He Tian to leave it up to him to decide. Of course he had imagined both scenarios - many times.  
But if it's up to him, he knows exactly how he wants this to go.  
Without another word, he pushes himself up, turns around, crawls over to the little box beside the mattress, rummages through it.  
Tissues, painkillers, earphones, some change, sunglasses, various knick knacks— finally! He fishes out a small packet of lube, some sample he got when ordering condoms. He always knew it'd come in handy one day.

Turning back around, he faces He Tian, takes a moment to look at his illuminated outline.

"Shit", he curses, realizing once more that, yes — He Tian is beautiful. He wants this -wants _him_ \- really bad. And the fucker knows it.  
Mo places both hands on the other man's chest, the corners of the little packet scraping against He Tian's skin, pushing him until he lies on his back, legs open and welcoming.

"So this is how you want it, huh?"

Mo can hear the slight taunt in his voice, sees He Tian placing the condom wrapper between his lips, holding on to one of the corners with his teeth, lopsided smile on his face. He draws his knees up to his chest, his hands grabbing the back of his thighs, holding his legs in place, waiting.  
Wasting no further time, Mo rips open the lubricant, spilling some of it on the mattress, coating two of his right-hand fingers liberally.

He scoots closer, left hand reaching for He Tian's cock, stroking it, then focuses his attention further down. His fingers slide over the opening, applying liquid to the area around it, creating a sticky mess. He pushes one of his fingers in. There's almost no resistance, it goes in easily, smoothly, He Tian breathes out, his cock twitching in Mo's hand.

After just a few moments the redhead adds a second finger, moving them in and out with ease. He stretches him, fingers spreading apart inside of him, curling, twisting, driving them both mad. It barely takes a minute for He Tian to urge him on.

"Put it in!", he demands, breathless and on the verge of losing his goddamn mind.

Mo complies and withdraws his fingers, then pushes his jeans a little lower, drags them halfway down his thighs. He bends over He Tian's strong body, snatches the condom from where it dropped onto the sheets, next to his head, rips open the wrapper and sits back to roll it over his own throbbing cock.  
He picks up the torn sachet, squeezes the rest of it's content directly over his length, spreads it around with his fingers, creating wet, slippery noises that sound awfully loud in that small room.

He Tian moves in front of him, impatient and almost desperate, brings his lower body closer, hands reaching for Mo's shoulders, legs still bent.  
The redhead leans down, one hand on the mattress for support, the other guiding himself towards He Tian's ass, tip tentatively rubbing over the entrance. He gulps, the anticipation of what's about to happen almost setting him off already.  
He pushes forward, brows furrowed, slack-jawed, forgets to breathe while entering him.

At first he thinks it won't go in, that ass being too tight, clenching around the head of his dick — though it gives in soon enough, letting him slide in until he's completely buried.  
Mo gasps at the incredible tightness around him, drawing in some choked breaths. Under him, He Tian groans, head tilted, back arching off the mattress, nails digging into the young muscles of Mo's shoulders.

Mo looks down between their bodies, grabs the hem of his tanktop and pulls it up, holds it with his teeth, so he can see his cock sliding out and pushing right back in. He doesn't give He Tian much time to adjust, sets for a quick pace immediately — it's not intentional, just fucking impossible to prevent, the utter want threatening to nearly kill him.

The sound is obscene, skin slapping against skin, feral grunts and moans.  
He Tian reaches for the gray tanktop, pulls it out of Mo's mouth and drags the front over his head, the fabric suddenly tight behind his neck and between his shoulders.

"C'mon... harder!", He Tian snarls, grabs his face and licks over his mouth in a sloppy gesture. "Fuck me harder!"

He wraps his long legs around Mo's waist, hand flying down to his own cock, stroking frantically. The redhead moans, feeling almost helpless, drowns in everything He Tian says and does, thrusting harder, looking down, sees how He Tian jacks himself off.

"Fuuuhck—"

He tries to keep up the pace, hips jerking relentlessly, heart pounding uncontrollably fast. Leaning in, he lowers his head towards He Tian's chest, mouth open, tongue gliding wet over sweat-slicked skin, his teeth digging into the flesh, leaving red marks which will last for days.

He looks up, voice raspy, asks: "Is this hard enough for you? Is this how you like it?" —and He Tian laughs, the sound bubbling out of his throat like fresh water spilling from a summer well.

"Yesss, God, yes!! ...keep going, hahh, don't stop!"

Mo continues to fuck him hard, fucks him right into the mattress, ignores the string of incoherent words escaping He Tian's mouth, how he chokes on his own gasps, the rabid movements making him lightheaded.

"He... Tian...!", he pants, mouth on his throat, hot, moist breath against his skin, lower body rocking - harder, deeper, more intense. He thinks he'll pass out before they can come, feels like he can't take it anymore.  
Mo squeezes his eyes shut, his voice nothing but a furious whisper of "Oh shit, oh shit...! Oh fuck, yes..."

When he comes, it's like a violent explosion, so intense it almost hurts. His body stills, hands gripping at He Tian's sides, holding him in place, fingertips painfully digging into heated flesh.

After a few seconds, he collapses onto the body beneath him, breathing heavy, shivering with post-orgasmic aftershocks.  
He Tian swears and exhales with distraught frustration. So close!

"C'mon, Mo... finish it. Suck me off!"

Still out of breath, the redhead pushes himself up, arms trembling, barely supporting his own weight. But He Tian doesn't have to ask twice - he wants to make him come as well.

The room's cold, yet they're both sweating, bodies radiating heat. Mo slides out of him, his own cock going soft already, he glides down his body while tearing off the condom and carelessly tosses it to the side.  
He nuzzles the inside of He Tian's thigh, skin still hot and damp down there, tongue darting out, licking a way up to his painfully hard erection.

His tongue slides over the entire length, bottom to top, before swirling around the tip. He looks up into He Tian's face, closes his mouth, collects saliva, before spitting onto his cock, never breaking eye contact. It makes He Tian shudder with want.  
His palm spreads the warm liquid around, fingers starting to stroke, tongue teasing the slit at the top.

He Tian leans onto his elbows, watches him closely before grabbing a fistful of red hair, fingers curling into the short strands. He pushes Mo's head down over his length, throws back his own head when he can hear the surprised, muffled gasp.

Mo takes his hand away, letting He Tian guide him up and down, dictating the pace.  
He can feel him sitting up properly, thighs shifting around him, now both hands on the back of his head. He almost gags when the other one shoves him down too hard, not letting go, making him swallow his throbbing cock, nails scraping over his scalp.

Breathing through his nose, he relaxes his jaw, then his throat, lets He Tian fuck his mouth with ruthless severity. The same kind he'd shown towards him just moments ago. And Mo loves it.  
After not even a minute, he can feel the saliva wetting the corners of his mouth, dripping down his chin, coating He Tian's entire cock, creating a little puddle around the base.

He Tian's breathing goes erratic, his head rolls to the side, resting on his shoulder, pushing down on Mo's head, his cock buried so deep in his throat that the other one thinks he'll suffocate.  
Mo's eyes snap open, slight panic starting to tingle through his body, one hand moves to the outside of He Tian's thigh -he taps out.

He Tian lets go immediately and the redhead retracts, coughing, spit dripping from his mouth, eyes glassy, pupils enlarged.  
Seconds later he can feel a hand at the back of his neck, drawing him closer again while He Tian jerks himself off. It only takes mere moments, then he comes on Mo's face, gasping his name, hand gripping tight.

They lay on the mattress for a while, breathing evening out, the fast pounding of their hearts going slower, pulse calming down.

Eventually, Mo forces himself to get up, shivering from the cool air, sweat cold, goosebumps over his arms.  
He pulls up his pants, not bothering to close the front, and takes off his top, uses it to wipe his face clean. He staggers towards the window, closes it, leans his forehead against the cool concrete wall, a lazy smile on his lips before he turns around.  
He Tian looks content and extends an arm towards him.

~~~

In the early hours of morning, Mo lies there, still awake, listening to the silence, the semi-darkness of the room surrounding him like a warm blanket.

He Tian had left hours ago.

There's no regret, no remorse, no desperate hope for a brighter future.  
Just utter satisfaction.

He can feel the bruises on his exhausted body, the bitemarks, the scratches, the aching muscles. They're souvenirs from He Tian and he'll treasure them as long as he can before they'll fade away.

He knows there won't be another time.  
When they see each other again, when He Tian will show up unannounced once more — it'll be back to casual conversation and flirty remarks.  
And that's alright.  
Because Mo won't have it any other way.

_~End_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you made it all the way until the end here - thank you SO much for taking the time to read this :D  
> I hope you enjoyed it and are not traumatized by my choice of words ^^;  
> Until next time~


End file.
